


worried waters

by sugdensrobert



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff lots of it, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugdensrobert/pseuds/sugdensrobert
Summary: The one where Robert and Aaron go for a walk and Robert is reminded of something he would rather not remember. Aaron sees right through him ( as always )





	worried waters

It was a Sunday and they were on a day out. Liv had stayed over at Gabby’s and would come back home in the evening. They always tried to do something together on a Sunday either with or without Liv. This time Robert had suggested a walk, it was the end of March, so it was still quite cold. Aaron wasn’t really the type of guy that liked going out for walks, but he quite liked the idea. Robert had suggested to not go on a ‘normal’ walk in the park but for a walk on a tidal island. There was one not too far away. (“It’s just something different Aaron, it would be fun, imagine if we got cut off and had to stay there for the night!”) They made up some sandwiches ( no cucumber!) and also took some flasks filled with coffee.

\--

They were currently at the lighthouse which was near to the end of the road of the tidal island.  
“There is literally no one else here, it’s a Sunday why is it so quiet.”

  
“Well no offence Rob, but I do feel like we are in the middle of nowhere, and maybe it’s busier in the summer”.

“Your probably right”.

  
“When are we having those coffees then”. Aaron smiled at Robert who was looking quite cold and windswept.

  
“Um well not now Aaron, shall we have them on that bench on the parking lot”. Robert was now seated on the steps that led to the door of the lighthouse.

“What was the point in carrying them all the way here then.”

“I just feel that it’s nicer to have them when we have finished our walk, plus I don’t want to be needing the toilet when we have to walk all the way back.”

“Fair enough, shall we just walk to the end of the road then, and then we can start heading back” Aaron held his hand out to pull Robert up from the steps. They had been holding hands pretty much the whole time during their walk, they were not too keen on PDA but there was no one else here anyway, and they would never admit it, but they both loved to hold hands; it felt safe.

  
“Ugh Aaron, there is nothing to see anymore, we can just as well head back now”.

  
“Why are you being so lazy, we can just as well go to the end, it’s literally not far and then we can say we have walked the whole road”.  
Aaron looked at Robert, who was staring at the ground. “What’s up with you ey?”

  
“Nothing! I would just like to go back now it’s freezing and we have to walk the way back as well”. He still wasn’t really looking at Aaron.  
The men knew each other so well, and Aaron got the feeling that there was something that Robert wasn’t telling him. He nudged Robert. “Make a bit of room will ya”. The younger man was now sitting next to Robert on the steps.

  
“What’s wrong Rob, I know there is something you’re not telling me, haven’t you paid for the parking spot or summit and you want to get back as quick as you can”. Robert smiled at that, “no that’s not it.”

  
“Oh so there is something then, come on spit it out, and don’t say you’re just cold because I haven’t heard you complain before.”  
Robert was now fidgeting a bit and not looking at Aaron, he sighed. Aaron couldn’t help but worry now, what could be upsetting Robert, here in the middle of nowhere, with just Aaron?.

  
“It’s so stupid really I know that.. “  
“I don’t care Rob.”

  
“I would just like to go back because… because well I know we have enough time, but I am scared that we are going to get cut off, and we can’t go back, I know I joked about it before but well… it scares me.” Aaron was taken aback by Robert’s last words, they were communicating much better now but it was still new to him that Robert said that something actually scared him. Robert wasn’t finished yet.

  
“You know with the water and..” He trailed off. Robert knew that it was then that it clicked with Aaron.

  
“It scares you because you are scared that something will happen after we nearly drowned” Aaron stated bluntly.  
“I know it’s silly, it’s different and this is a normal public place but” Aaron cut him off.

  
“No it’s not silly of course it’s not, why didn’t you say anything before?”

  
“Because I only got that feeling later when I realised how long this walk could take, and it felt stupid to say anything because this was my plan after all”.Aaron tangled their fingers together and put their hands on Robert’s knee.

  
“Well I really wish you did say something before because then I could have put your mind at rest much earlier; we checked the times of high tide, we have enough time to get back and did you see that little wooden cabin thingy at the beginning of this path?” Robert nodded looking at their hands. “Well in the worst case scenario we just wait it out in there, nothing bad is going to happen ok, I won’t let it I promise.”

  
Aaron squeezed Robert's hand and then kissed him on his cheek.

“You know what, I fancy that coffee on the parking lot, let’s head back hey”. Robert finally looked at Aaron. “Thank you and I am sorry for being stupid, and no we will go to the end of the path I don’t want you to miss out.”  
“None of that. You don’t have anything to apologise for, you just have to let me in, I am your husband I want to be here for you just like you are for me, and you are right, there’s nothing to see anymore let’s just go.”

  
Aaron got off the steps and once again held his hand out for Robert to take, this time he took it. “My bum hurts now” They started laughing.  
“Let’s go.” Aaron said again, they kept their hands intertwined.

  
They walked in comfortable silence, Aaron now and again pointing to the signs that said how many miles they still had to walk. “We’ll get back in plenty of time.”  
They came across the wooden cabin. “See if it all goes wrong we will just go back here, nice and cosy that.” “How romantic” Robert laughed.

  
When they got to the parking lot Aaron said “well we have made it haven’t we, we always do” he nudged Robert. The older man smiled “yes we do, I am glad to be back though”. Aaron got a warm feeling from the honesty that Robert was once again showing “I know” he whispered.

“You go sit on that bench I just have to get something out of the car”

“Here you go.”

“Aaron, what is that?”

“Well what does it look like, it’s a coat, don’t ask but I have had this coat in the back of the car for ages, it’s for easy access when I am working at the scrapyard and it’s get colder.”

“I have never seen it.” Robert was actually looking confused about the fact that he had never seen this coat, Aaron had to laugh.

“Well it’s not really fashionable or anything is it so that’s probably why but it’s warm and right now you need it because you look cold, you are shivering”.

  
“You are such a romantic" Robert paused "thank you so much though” His eyes were soft as he was looking at Aaron. It did feel very romantic and Robert wouldn’t have it any other way. “Thank you" he said again, you know for today, all of it."

  
“You know you don’t have to thank me, but you could pass me a mug of coffee as a thank you.”

  
When they’d finished their coffee Aaron said: “Rob, do you think about.. the accident often?” Robert looked at him and Aaron could tell that he did. “You do” he stated.

  
“Not that often, I promise, not whenever I see water or anything it was just today because I was with you and I don’t know, I know it was slim but there was this possibility of something bad happening I know it’s stupid I am sorry.” 

  
“Please stop apologising Rob honestly, I want you to tell me these things.” He was looking at the older man with concern on his face.

  
“Sometimes I have nightmares about the accident” But not often” he said when he saw Aaron looking shocked.”  
“I don’t care how often Rob you should have told me, how did I not notice?”

  
“Aaron, I.. well I am often quiet during nightmares, it’s logical that you didn’t notice, and I didn’t want to worry you.”  
“Next time you wake me up yeah?, yeah?” he repeated when Robert gave no response. “Yes I promise.”

  
“Ok good” He kissed Rob on his temple. “Let’s go home now ey, we can snuggle up on the sofa and stick a film on or summit and then you can get out of that coat.”  
“Oi you love it really, it looks good on me.” Robert joked.  
“It actually does yeah, you always look good, but I am not feeding your ego anymore come on you.” Aaron started walking towards the car when Robert tugged his arm. Aaron turned

  
“I love you, so much you know” Robert said.  
“I know, I love you too, so much” he hugged Robert tight, when he pulled away he kissed him soft, tender and loving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it  
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes  
> x
> 
> (Ps I edited the name of this fic after a few months, lmao i thought the original name was a bit dull)


End file.
